catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Catherine/@comment-64.53.135.74-20110919020155/@comment-64.53.135.74-20110927184414
I'm not sure Catherine offers the "living free" lifestyle Vincent has wanted. He's stuck in hell with her, her pops, and some other demon ladies. Does he only have Catherine and sex to keep him occupied and satisfied? Also, it kinda bummed me out that Vincent would be taken away from his buddies if he went with Catherine. He'd never see Toby, Orlando, or Johnny again. I guess that's not the biggest issue for Vincent though, isn't that the outcome as well in the True Freedom ending? I hate when people only favor Catherine just because they think she's sexier than Katherine. I'm glad you have a valid reason for favoring Catherine. I do like Catherine, but the lying and physical abuse just pushed me from liking her more. And about the nightmare scene, I've just seen people using that as an excuse to call Katherine mentally unstable and I think that's ridiculous. We'll never truly know how the girls would react to each other in real life, hopefully they would handle it better than Vincent's dream. Most people here seem to think Katherine is too controlling and nags, but honestly have any of those people been in a serious relationship? Come on, give the girl a break. Of course she's going to get frustrated with Vincent, he does act like a child. He's lucky Katherine stuck with him so long honestly. Yes she is pushy but she's only trying to help Vincent out. It's not like she was demanding him to propose to her so I don't think she was forcing him into a lifestyle he didn't want. If he didn't really want that lifestyle, would he have even stayed with her for five years? Obviously he doesn't have a problem with monogamy. If he wanted his freedom so badly he could just break up with her. He doesn't because despite his shitty attitude toward the relationship he cares about her. Back to Katherine, we only see her acting controlling after she thinks she's pregnant. She then reminds Vincent he's not living for only himself now, and that he'll have to step up and save up some money and not spend irresponsibly on himself anymore. A man at his age should already know that as it is, I think Katherine has pretty damn good patience with him. Also she tolerates his drinking every night, even though she doesn't like it. And of course there was a spark with Catherine, she's new, she's hot, she's the epitome of what Vincent wants. She's a new girl, and the prospect of a new relationship always has that fresh spark. Eventually that'll just run it's course as well. At first everything is new and exciting because it's so unfamiliar. I think if Vincent really wanted to live free it would be alone, without either girl because they'd both be tying him down in a way. I feel by the end of the game Vincent doesn't have that same problem he did about marriage, and he's ready to commit; be it to either girl. In my opinion, the nightmare trials have opened Vincent's eyes to how important life is and you can't just waste it. I think that's what makes him realize how important Katherine is to him. I never got the vibe he could be talking about Catherine by the end of the game, even though I did first play as maxed chaos. I felt he just wanted to be with his girlfriend and step up for her and finally be the man he knows he can be.